


Inferius

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Horror, M/M, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry/Credric. Schuldgefühle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferius

„Los, tiefer.“

Harry entspannt seine Kehle und schluckt noch ein bisschen mehr von Cedrics Schwanz. Es tut weh. Aber es wird noch viel mehr weh tun, wenn Cedric beschließt, dass Harrys Performance heute Nacht noch nicht genug war, dass Cedrics Tod noch immer nicht gesühnt ist. Dann wird Harry noch vieles weh tun, bevor diese Nacht zuende ist.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Hufflepuff so rachsüchtig sein könnte? Doch Harry klagt nicht, wehrt sich nicht. Er kennt seine Schuld. Und wenn Cedric ihn noch weiter benutzen wollte, er hätte es verdient. Cedric Diggory, der erste einer ganzen Armee von Toten.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first porn battle on ficathon_de.


End file.
